


Deranged

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Psycho by Default, Claiming, Claiming sex, Dark Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Psychological, Rough Possessive Sex, Soulmates, Unprotected Sex, Werewolves, lost of virginity, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kim Jongin was shrouded in a cold wet darkness, because his own father and blood Pack had him chained up and locked away...why?It was simple... his inner beast, Kai, could bring an end to all Werewolf kind with his impulsive nature...but alas, they were all fools because his Soulmate's very own beast held the future in the tiny palm of his hand...not him- never him...and yet, when he finally breaks out of their prison, they will get the chance to see just how deranged his own beast could really get...very soon...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 98





	Deranged

Stars in the night sky, twinkled like brilliant diamonds in the reflection of the lake's ever flowing waters. Do Kyungsoo laughed and sung with his Alpha sisters as they prepared him for his birthday celebration. He was finally the appropriate age of Matehood and he had a feeling that his parents, more like his father, had already chosen him a Mate. He had for all four of his elder sisters, so it would not be a surprise for him if he had. Though, for some reason, all day, since he had awakened that morning, he had felt strange...

His smile faded with his worry. It was as if his inner beast, his Wolf was uneasy about the day like it knew what his father was planning and didn't like it one bit and the moment he heard the screams of terror he knew why...

His Mate... His Soulmate had came for him. The one he was meant to spend the rest of his life with... Kim Jongin... his deranged beast... Kai... fear sprayed the night air like a gentle breeze of wind sending the wolves in a rage of heat.

Oh, you might think that's funny, but Kyungsoo knew who his Mate was. He was from another powerful Pack much like his own. He'd met him as a young boy. To him, it had been as fate had planned. To his father, it had been his worse nightmare.

He had been spending his time with the other Omegas down at the lake nearby their Pack's known habitation. He remembered that the afternoon was warm and bright with cooling wind high in the surrounding air. He had walked a little ways from the group of Omegas bathing and playing within the warmth of the lake's waters. His eyes aimed at the ground beneath his feet as he pucked the wild flowers that grew there over time.

He was only five years of age when he met the eight year old Alpha Kai. Even for a child, the Alpha had commanded an air of power and strength and vitality that all others beneath him craved. Kyungsoo lightly smiled at the thought and memory of him then.

Kai was the Wolf side of the Alpha. The human side of the Alpha was Kim Jongin. Kai was wild, rough, and barbaric in nature. While Jongin, on the other hand was much softer around the edges. Kyungsoo's own Wolf side had another name as well. Which was D.O, however, after awhile the Wolf inside dropped the name and decided to only be called on by Kyungsoo as well.

He remembered that Kai had escaped from his father to head down to the lake by himself. Kai had told him that he'd followed the scent of his Omega. A beaming smile grazed across his face as he closed his eyes, slightly lifted up his nose and scented the air.

When he had opened them once again, his crimson red eyes were trained upon Kyungsoo's own much responding blue orbs and in view of that something snapped deep inside of the Alpha right then. Kai jumped on to him all of a sudden, making them topple to the rough ground underneath their bare feet.

The Alpha began ripping at his clothes until his left shoulder was bared enough to his Wolf's liking. Kyungsoo had squirmed under the Alpha when Kai had began lapping at the flesh of his exposed neck right before he bit him there and as a result was immediately ripped away from him. The pain he had felt from that moment had tormented him for a long while after that.

When he had gotten his mind together from the pain he was still feeling and the shock at what had just transgressed between them, Kyungsoo found that he was being lifted in to the safety of another Omega's arms in order for them to protect and provide comfort to him if he were truly scared. Despite the fact that, he was not scared, and Kai was still raging to get back to him from his own father's arms, Kyungsoo's blood dripping from his lips as he growled his disapproval at their separation to the other Wolves surrounding them.

Kai's father was speaking to the Omegas now protectively gathered around him. Most likely instructing some of them to get their Head Alpha, but other than that, he couldn't understand anything else the Alpha had been saying to them since his eyes were focused upon his aggravated Mate while another Omega pressed a cold cloth to his wounded neck. His neck stung at the feeling, all the same, he ignored it, flashing his blue eyes at his Mate still struggling to get back over to him.

Kai had been livid as his own mother had came up to them and took him from his father's hold just as Kyungsoo's own parents arrived on to the scene. Kyungsoo's mother took him from the trembling Omega's arms, twisting his small fragile body in to her hold, so that he could once again witness what was transpiring between the two powerful Alphas. And the thing he'd remembered most about that moment was his father's angrily shouting voice before the entire world finally tinges dark behind his closed eyes.

And if he was honestly thinking about this now, he had never really ever seen Kai again and he didn't know why. He remembered later that night, waking up to hear his parents arguing about Kai almost giving him a Mate bite at the a very young age that they were. His mother was furious with his father's decision to keep Kai away from him when they were true Mates. Still his father would have none of it. He wanted no part of the Kim Pack.

He wanted Kai to stay as far away from his Omega son as possible and had already devised a plan with Kai's own father in order for him to do so. After that, the subject was dropped completely and his mother left their Den in ire. She stayed gone for a whole threes days before his father set out to get her. To which, he brought her right back to him and their Den in a still fuming fit. Kyungsoo still doesn't think that his mother ever forgave his father for his inconsiderate decision.

He stood up from his spot near the blazing fire where his sisters happily danced about. Chills and shivers running up and down the length of him. Then he heard it. The deep resonating growl of an infuriated Alpha Werewolf.

Instantly, his sisters were at his side, forming a protective circle around him. Nevertheless, his eyes were not on them. No, his eyes were already locked on to the glowing form of his Alpha in the shape of his Wolf. All chocolate fur against the dark. A mitigated smile suddenly playing against his lips as the Alpha jumped over the tempestuous fire.

He ignored his sisters altogether, stepping from out of the useless protective encasement to get a little bit closer to his Alpha. He watched in magnitude and reverence as Kai stalked towards him. His heartbeat speeding up within his chest when the Alpha finally stood in sculptural relief right in front of him.

Kim Jongin was shrouded in a cold wet darkness, because his own father and blood Pack had him chained up and locked away... why? It was simple... his inner beast, Kai, could bring an end to all Werewolf kind with his impulsive nature... but alas, they were all fools because his Soulmate's very own beast held the future in the tiny palm of his hand... not him- never him...

And yet, when he finally breaks out of their prison, they will get the chance to see just how deranged his own beast could really get... very soon... in fact they would all find that out on this exact night.

The sounds in the night air are carried against the wispy wind, frost bitten from the touch of the oncoming winter, even though the night air or rather the wind was not calm. His eyes locked on to the moon shining brilliantly beyond the clouds huddled over it. It was almost full. He could feel it just pulsing beneath his flesh. Can almost taste it on the buds of his tongue.

The chains that kept him bound were slowly losing their strength as the moon filled out above him and his perfect little Mate became the ripe age to be claimed. His inner Wolf howled at the moon with the joy of it.

Soon those chains holding him back will no longer matter. His mind would be consumed with the urge to find, to claim, and to mount, his beautiful flawless Mate. And anyone that would try to get in his way, would meet their untimely end.

Suddenly with benighted hunger, both he and his Wolf craved their Mate's soft supple milky flesh beneath the tips of their fingers while he explore every resplendent inch of him. His gorgeous tear welling umber orbs looking up at their own, and those sinfully natural pink erotic heart-shaped lips pressed against their own as he writhed underneath them.

His eyes glazed over in red when the moon finally ascended in to its glorious fullness. He broke free from his chains so easily, then the cage they had him placed in, a few mere hours before, changing in to his magnificent Wolf form. It was completely astounding!

Kai started in to a sprint, running faster and faster in order to keep himself ahead of his Pack just in case they noticed his disappearance. He kept moving. He had to get to his Mate before Kyungsoo's father did something stupid, like try and Mate him off with another Alpha of his Pack. That would be bad for them. Bad for them all. Primarily, because he would not hesitate to kill anyone for such an offense against him and his Mate. His Mate was his. And his alone.

After awhile, he stopped in his tracks by the lake's side, sniffing the surrounding night air. And the most intoxicating aroma he had only ever smelt once in his entire life, filled the space of his nostrils. His Pack followed close behind him now, not that he really cared unless they actually tried to get in his way, that is.

He ignored them, focusing in on Kyungsoo's alluring smell. Apart from that, he let out a deep menacingly piercing growl in warning to the other Wolves of Kyungsoo's Pack to let them acknowledge the fact that he was there and to let his Mate know that he had finally come for him- to take claim of him. After all of those years of them being forced to remain apart.

In view of that, Kai began to follow the trail that the alluring aroma was leading him down in a slower made stride. When he felt that he was even closer to the magnificent smell of his Mate, he ran faster than his previous stride, once again. He arrived to what appeared to be a celebration of his- Kyungsoo finally reaching the appropriate age of Matehood at the lake beyond the woods.

That's when he saw him, happy and surrounded by his Alpha-born sisters, he dressed a white chiton-like garbs. His appearance, like a gentle angel as he sat near a blazing fire, a crown of white flowers in rest upon his head. The shining full moon’s reflection above made him appear like an ethereal moon deity coming down from the heavens to grace the Earth with his alluring presence.

In his haste to get to his Mate, Kai jumped over the flames of the raging fire. He gave out a deep snarled as he approached them and Kyungsoo's sisters encased him within their own protective circle. Consequently, he relented just a bit when Kyungsoo stepped from out of the protection circle at his own volition.

In the next second, he was on him. Both of them collapsing on to the ground as Kai's Wolf form crowded against their Mate protectively. He stood high above him cautiously and wearily watching the actions of the other Wolves surrounding them. His Pack finally having caught up to him.

That's when he spotted Kyungsoo's father trying to walk up to them, for that reason Kai growled out his anger with that campaign and the other Wolf ceased in his movements all together. And just to show them that he wasn't playing with any of them, he pulled back his Mate's chiton, biting savagely in to the crook of Kyungsoo's left shoulder. Right at his scent gland, effectively claiming him right before the eyes of their very own people.

Kyungsoo cried out at the pain, clinging on to his Alpha as he writhed in the painful sensation beneath him. And Kai laved at the newly made claim mark, cleaning the blood away, allowing the wound to heal faster at his careful administrations. His eyes immediately locked on to his Omega's, bleeding red again. Kyungsoo's own eyes, meeting his in a glow of blue, like they had when they first met as mere children.

His Wolf wanted his Mate to closely hold on to him whilst he gave in to his every desires. Desires that ached to be fulfilled to the point that he wanted to take him right there in front of both of their Packs. And he probably would have, if his Mate had not let out a soft dysphoric whine that got him back within his own control once again.

The thunderous furor of an approaching Alpha vocalizes the encompassing night air. And the hard form of a large graying Werewolf barrels straight for the both of them, smashing unmercifully in to Kai from his side. In that moment, Kyungsoo took his chance as the two shifted Wolves fought to transform himself in to his Wolf before he took off in an entirely different direction.

Kyungsoo knew that he had to help his Mate. Protect their future. Protect their own Pack. And he did so, by making himself the unadulterated focus of Kai's mind. He had became the perfect distraction for his very own Mate. Kyungsoo ran until he knew that were far enough away from both of their Packs. To which, Kai gladly gave chase.

Kai scoured the vast lands that they all called for every bit of Kyungsoo's scent he could get. And all the while the other Wolf gave him a great chase. Skirting in and out of the harsh brush and trees lining the forest. A yawl of glee flowing in the wind behind him.

It went on like that for a long while with Kai nipping close at the back of Kyungsoo's heels as the Omega incessantly evaded him. The wind whipping by them thrillingly fast. It was a completely exhilarating feeling. And Kyungsoo wanted more of it. So he kept going.

He kept running until made to the largest meadow Kyungsoo had ever seen. Many beauteous flowers of the yellow, pink, and white variety blanketed ground, scenting the surrounding air with the aroma of pure floral fragrance. And in the midst of it all, he ceased all movement, taking in the picturesque scenery before him. Forgetting his chase with Kai entirely, until the Alpha came crashing abrasively in to his side in a cruel show of his power and strength.

That's how Kyungsoo found himself flat out on his back with his Alpha roaring his dominance deeply in his face. And beneath his Alpha's dominion over him, Kyungsoo mewls, bearing the right side in clear submission of him. Thus, right at his appeal of submission the Alpha scented him, lapping over the claiming once again to reaffirm his claim over him.

Kyungsoo cries out, at the feel of him, after Kai places the full weight of his body against his own, "Alpha, please take me, no fingers. Need you now. Please, please, please!"

Kai states, brushing the back of his hand down the side of Kyungsoo's pretty little flushed face, trying to soothe his Omega partially with his scrupulous touch," I have waited a long time for this moment, so I know that I needn't take my time with you right now, my Omega."

"Yes, yes, Alpha. Please." Kyungsoo wails softly beneath that touch, happy to comply to his Alpha's wishes if it gets him closer to his desired progress and his much expectant defloration.

"Calm down and take a few deep measured breaths, then slowly exhale. After that I want you turn over on to your belly with your hands and knees spread far apart for me, Kyungsoo." Kai says, moving his body from off his Omega's as he does. To which, Kyungsoo does as he is instructed to do.

And Kai gladly takes in the perfect view of his Mate's flawless nude human form. Pale flesh stretching out over the expanse of flawlessly molded muscles and tendons to form the ideal physique over bones and living inner organs. All of which now belonged to the Alpha.

His Alpha red orbs are trained on to the wet glint of his Mate's twitching heated entrance as the wind blows in to the very core of his Omega. His small body, a squirming mess of want below his gaze. An enticing temptation that he can no longer pass up. So he doesn't.

He moves in to place over his sopping wet Mate, aligning his naked chest and stomach to Kyungsoo's unclothed back. Accordingly, he lines his engorged member against the soppy puckered heat before sheathing himself inside all the way to the hilt, forgoing the use of proper stretching at his Mate's request with slight resistance from his Mate's virgin core. And he settles there for a short time, making sure everything is okay with his Mate before he decides to proceed any farther.

Kyungsoo whimpers his need to be closer to his Alpha underneath him, squeezing the engorged shaft within him that much tighter, until his Alpha finally concedes to what he desires and moves. In turn, he mewls and cries out as his Alpha abuses the tight opening of his body. Over and over again.

The Alpha growls his approval above him, slamming his hips against him. Again and again, several times over. And all the while, Kyungsoo so easily just takes what he is being given by his Alpha, because the only thing that is on his mind is to sastify the savage hunger inside.

To which, Kai makes it his goal to sate with every pound of his hips and every nip of his lips as he covers his Omega's delicate frame in the markings of their rigorously fierce love making. And he can feel the sensation of his knot forming right at the base of his maleness, ready to slip inside of Mate and finally lock them together. So he tells his Omega that is what is coming next and his Omega practically keens for it.

And Kai gives as good as he gets. Before long, he is forcing his throbbing knot deep in to the core of his Mate's oh so welling body. He can feel the full swell of it and so can Kyungsoo as cries out 'Jongin' in a mewling mantra whilst he shudders beneath his larger form.

They fall to the ground in a heep of tangled limbs, breathing hard against one another. The full moon a glow of light above them. Though, neither of them cared as they maneuvered their bodies in a much better array, so that they may be able to kiss without placing any strain upon Kyungsoo's sensitively sore body.

After a while, they laid there in silence, until Kyungsoo fell in to some semblance of sleep with Kai protectively guarding over him. Nevertheless, they peacefully time together didn't last when their Packs finally caught up to them. Luckily for them, Kai's knot had already been alleviated by the time they came in to the clearing.

Kyungsoo jolted awake at the sound of loud boisterous growling surrounding him. He sits up, blinking sleep from his eyes with his mother coming to his side to cover his exposed body up from the other Wolves prying eyes. Which he was very thankful for once he took notice of all of the people surrounding him and his Alpha.

He stood up at his mother's side, leaning weakly against while they watched the commotion between his father and Mate take place before them all. Growling and snarling swirling in the night air. Slowly fear began to rear its ugly head when Kyungsoo's father decided to take a step towards his Mate. And from there alone, Kyungsoo completely lost it.

He moved away from his mother's protective arms, shifting in to his Wolf, a growl of immense unadulterated fury sounding in the atmosphere surrounding them. And he found himself standing in front of his father, in a protective crouch in front of his Alpha, his natural brown eyes glowing blue in hue. Therefore, his father stood down, deferring to Kyungsoo in undaunting understanding.

Which, in turn, Kyungsoo gratefully changed back with a beaming smile, turning to run bodily at his Alpha in the nude for all see. His mother covering him up again with the roll of her eyes. And after all of that, Kyungsoo and Jongin had a proper mating ceremony, at their mothers' entreaties of course. It was absolutely perfect.

And long afterwards, the couple found that they were expecting their very first cub. Which ended up being a sweet little Omega that they named Seokjin. Even now, Kyungsoo can see the proud father itching to beat any Alpha dearing to take claim of their son up.


End file.
